Pallas Athena
Pallas Athena (パラスアテナ) is a recurring demon in the series. History Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, philosophy, justice, law, mathematics, strength, arts, crafts, skill and reason. She represents just decisions and strategic warfare and is the only goddess allowed to carry Zeus' thunderbolts. She led battles as the disciplined, strategic side of war, in contrast to her brother Ares, the patron of violence, bloodlust and slaughter. She was depicted crowned, with a crested helm, armed with a shield and spear. She is commonly shown accompanied by her sacred animal, the owl. She is the virgin patron of Athens, which was named in honour of her (the Parthenon, which overlooks the city, was a temple the Athenians dedicated to her.) The Greeks especially also associate the olive with her, as she won a contest to decide who would be the patron god or goddess of what would become Athens when she planted an olive tree as a gift to the city.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4 Arena: Chariot Arcana *Devil Summoner: Megami Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Megami Clan *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race *''Lord of Vermillion Re: 2: Cameo *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Persona 3'' Pallas Athena appears as Aigis' ultimate Persona in Persona 3. She is a well-balanced and versatile Persona whose real potential lies in her exceptionally high Endurance and her plethora of supportive spells, though she is also highly capable of offense whenever needed. ''Persona 4 Arena'' Pallas Athena returns as Aigis' Persona in Persona 4 Arena. Athena, along with Sukuna-Hikona and Thanatos, are the only Personas that can use Megido skills. However, like Yu Narukami and Izanagi, Aigis is limited to Athena and cannot change Personas during fights, save for her Instant Kill. ''Devil Surivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Pallas Athena is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 5 with Makoto Sako before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the player imports his/her save. ''Lord of Vermilion Re: 2'' Athena appears alongside Izanagi, Thanatos and Messiah as one of the Personas featured in Lord of Vermillion Re: 2, once again serving as one of Aigis' Personas. She uses Orgia Mode as her skill, which increases Aigis' stats temporarily and enables her to use Heavenly Spear as her main offensive ability. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner'':'' Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Athena.jpg|Alternate palette from Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers AthenaP2.png|Tarot Card from'' Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' art52_2 (1).jpg|Concept artwork of Pallas Athena for Persona 3 Athena.png|Artwork from Persona 3 pathena.PNG|Pallas Athena in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Pallas Athena Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Pallas Athena as she appears in Devil Survivor 2. Athena P4A.jpg|Athena`s artwork from Persona 4 Arena Pallas Athena sprite.png|Pallas Athena sprite Trivia *In Persona 3, Athena holds her traditional shield reflecting the head of Medusa. This shield is known as the "Aegis of Athena." **One of Kanji Tatsumi's weapons is a shield called the Aegis Shield, whose coloration and design greatly resembles that of Athena's signature revolving shield in Persona 3, though it no longer bears the head of Medusa. It also gives Kanji a very significant boost in Endurance (+10), possibly referencing Athena as having the best Endurance among the character-specific Personas in ''Persona 3, ''besting even those in ''Persona 4 ''as well. Category:Megami Race Category:Justice Arcana Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3: FES Personas Category:Persona 4 Arena Personas